ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 352 (21st June 1988)
Plot Donna phones Simon from a phonebox on Turpin Way. She has been missing for four days. Simon agrees to see her to talk. Pauline tells Arthur not to let the Karims take advantage of him as a worker in their shop, but when he gets to work, Ashraf immediately takes advantage by making him deliver the newspapers. Donna tells Simon that Kathy is her mother and that she was the result of Kathy being raped. Simon shows sympathy for Kathy and Donna gets jealous, leading to an argument. Junior and Melody decide to find stray dogs and return them to their owners so they can get money to fund their gambling on fruit machines. Den tells Frank and Pat that they are keeping Roly when they take over The Vic; Frank is delighted as Diane wants another dog, but Pat is adamant the dog is not staying. Chris is determined to get a driver for the lorry. Rod questions what reason he has to stay on the Square. Simon invites Cindy to the wine bar's opening night. Willmott-Brown is troubled when he can no longer get credit from his suppliers. Mantel returns to The Dagmar once again to try and get Willmott-Brown to invest, but Willmott-Brown resists, so Mantel warns him things will only get worse. Pat throws Roly out of The Vic. Michelle tells Pauline that Den will stop seeing Vicki. Diane and Ricky return to The Vic, but they cannot find Roly. Frank searches for Roly but cannot find him either. Chris sneakily drives the lorry himself. An argument breaks out between Junior, Melody a young girl they know, Shireen Karim. Shireen talks about how Darren got his black eye so Melody tells her she was there when Darren "fell down the stairs". Den and Joanne get along well as they set up the wine bar ready for its opening. Pauline goes to The Vic and whilst Donna is serving her she tells her about Simon taking Cindy to the wine bar's opening night. Donna tells Pat she should get Simon to play the piano at The Vic's special evening to try and stop him being with Cindy. Junior and Melody return Roly to The Vic after finding him by a canal. Carmel learns what Junior and Melody are up to and demands the money off of them after having to give money back to the people they took it off. Willmott-Brown suspects Den is behind him no longer getting credit. Den takes Joanne to The Dagmar for a drink and then to her car. There, Joanne tells Den that she is in charge of the wine bar and is making sure he does not step out of line. Cast Regular cast *Den - Leslie Grantham *Joanne - Pamela Salem *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Ashraf - Aftab Sachak *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Donna - Matilda Ziegler *Cindy - Michelle Collins *Michelle - Susan Tully *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Frank - Mike Reid *Ricky - Sid Owen *Diane - Sophie Lawrence *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Darren - Gary McDonald *Junior - Aaron Carrington *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Pete - Peter Dean *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Chris - Allan O'Keefe *Rod - Christopher McHallem *Shireen - Nisha Kapur *Vicki Fowler - Samantha Leigh Martin (Uncredited) *Aisha Roberts - Aisha Jacob (Uncredited) Guest cast *Melody - Lyanne Compton *Mantel - Pavel Douglas Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *3B Albert Square - Kitchen *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *First Til Last *Café Osman *Turpin Road *Henry's Wine Bar *The Dagmar - Bar Notes *First appearance of Nisha Kapur as Shireen Karim. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Before I go, Mr. Willmott-Brown, I ought to warn you... things will only get worse.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 15,650,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1988 episodes